Sex On Fire
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Blaine and Kurt hook up at a bar.


**Author's note: I'd been kicking this around for awhile now. I kick a lot of ideas around in my head, I never know if they're any good until I try them. So, this is AU. Blaine and Kurt have never met... Or have they? Song used is 'Sex On Fire' by Kings Of Leon. Read and review. Please?**

Kurt Hummel had never been to a place like this before. Sure, he'd read about them, but he'd never been to one up close. Until Rachel and Finn decided to drag him to one. Since they'd all moved to New York, Finn and Rachel had loosened up considerably. Now they were all hanging out and going to a gay bar in the city. It also helped a lot that Finn was a Club promoter. Kurt smiled at his stepbrother and stepped inside. The bar's name was Hot Pants. Kurt laughed at that and shook his head. He smiled, knowing he'd chosen the right outfit for the night. Skintight Lucky jeans and an Alexander McQueen sweater with ankle boots made him look hot. Rachel looked at him and smiled. Finn and Rachel had planned this birthday celebration for him with his friends from work. He knew Wes and Jeff were going to be there. Nick was working late so he wouldn't make it, Trent and David were also going to be late. They went to the area where they'd reserved some tables and Kurt waved at his friends. He looked around at all of the gay men that had assembled in the club. He kissed everyone's cheeks happily, not realizing the pair of hazel/green eyes that were watching him.

Blaine Anderson smiled appreciatively at the boy who'd just walked into the bar. He was watching how he laughed, how he took shots of Patron and could still stand. How those jeans fit the curve of his ass nicely. Blaine couldn't get the boy out of his head. As the owner of the club, he had the right to people watch. He turned to look at the bartender, a man named Sebastian and smiled.

"Table ten. What's going on?"

Sebastian looked up and over to the table. He noticed that it was the birthday party that had made reservations. He smiled at Blaine and handed him the tray of shots that was going over to the table.

"Birthday party. You're smitten, boss. I can tell. Why don't you take these over to the pretty boy?"

Blaine smiled and nodded at Sebastian. It was no secret that their relationship was purely physical. Sebastian was in a relationship with a great man, and sometimes that relationship was volatile. He patted Sebastian's hand and took the tray of shots over to the table. He'd get his first up close shot of the birthday boy, whichever one at the table it was. He smiled once he reached the table.

"Hi everyone!"

"Hey!"

"I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm the owner of this place. My bartender said it was someone's birthday?"

Kurt looked up at him through his eyelashes, and Blaine felt a shot of heat shoot straight to his groin. He figured it out. This beautiful guy, the one who's jeans hugged the curve of his ass wonderfully, it was his birthday.

"That would be me."

Kurt said, smiling appreciatively at Blaine. He stood up, to get closer to the guy who was looking at him. Rachel and Finn watched Kurt flirt with the beautiful boy who was standing in front of him.

"Oh, well then happy birthday. I'm Blaine."

"Kurt."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. Care to have a dance with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

Kurt said. Blaine put the shots on the table, taking one for him, and taking one for Kurt. By this time, the music had changed and one of Kurt's favorite songs came on. He smiled, threw the shot back and led Blaine to the dance floor.

_Lay where you're laying_

_Don't make no sound_

_I know they're all watching_

_All the commotion_

_The kiddie like play_

_Has people talking_

Kurt smiled seductively at Blaine then started swaying his hips. Blaine pulled him closer to him, needing to feel Kurt's body up against his. He swayed with Kurt and they danced, very provocatively. Kurt could feel Blaine hardening behind him. He moaned loudly as he moved Blaine's hand down in front of his jeans to reveal his own hardening bulge. Blaine gasped and leaned down, biting Kurt's neck and sucking until he was sure it was leaving a mark.

"Want to go somewhere else?"

Blaine asked, as Kurt nodded. Kurt looked over at the table and smiled when his friends were all occupied with their own drinks and dancing. He took Blaine's hand and Blaine led him up a set of stairs. Kurt guessed it was his office. Blaine opened the door and he and Kurt stepped into it. Before Kurt heard the door close, Blaine was kissing him, using his foot to shut the door. Kurt shoved his tongue into Blaine's mouth, and heard him moan loudly. Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's shirt and promptly removed it. Kurt did the same thing with Blaine's shirt. Blaine moved his lips from Kurt's mouth to the spot that he now Kurt loved. The area between his neck and his collarbone. Kurt threw his head back on the wall and moaned loudly, his hands finding Blaine's unruly curls.

"You are so hot."

Blaine muttered to him. Kurt moaned even louder as Blaine reached up to tease one of Kurt's nipples. Kurt's breath hitched and sighed as he enjoyed the sensations in his body. He tried reaching back to grab Blaine's hard cock, but Blaine shook his head.

"It's your birthday, beautiful. Let me please you."

Blaine said, sliding his hand down Kurt's jeans and squeezing his erection through his boxers. Kurt smiled, this was shaping up to be a halfway decent birthday. He threw his head back onto Blaine's shoulder and gasped. The sensations Blaine was causing was magic.

_You [this] sex is on fire_

_Dark of the alley_

_The breaking of day_

_The head while I'm driving_

_Soft lips are open_

_Knuckles are pale_

_Feels like you're dying_

By this time, Kurt and Blaine had moved to his desk and Blaine was busy coating his fingers with lube. Kurt looked at him and sighed. He was content and watching Blaine coat both his fingers and his cock with the lube was hot. Blaine came back over and inserted two fingers into Kurt's hole after sufficiently coating it. He watched as Kurt rocked back onto his fingers. Blaine stroked Kurt's cock softly and then inserted another finger.

"Oh shit Blaine, more…god more."

"You like that, Kurt? You like having my fingers inside you, baby? Huh?"

"Yes…I do. Now fuck me, Blaine."

"I will."

Blaine said, pulling his fingers out and unsheathing his hardness from his jeans. He slid easily out of Kurt and made sure that he was sufficiently lubed up before sliding into Kurt. He loved how stretched out Kurt was for him. He watched as Kurt's eyes filled with lust, and then pushed into him. He waited for Kurt's reaction, and smiled when he moaned loudly.

"Harder, Blaine."

Kurt said, as Blaine picked up speed. He was thrusting into Kurt, hitting his prostate and watching him keen loudly. Blaine watched as this beautiful boy under him fell to pieces. He kept stroking Kurt in time with his thrusts. Kurt threw his head back and groaned loudly.

"Fuck Blaine…I'm close!"

"Let go, baby…just let go."

Blaine whispered to him, as he thrust even harder into Kurt's heat. Blaine watched as Kurt growled then moaned his name loudly as he came all over Blaine's hand. Blaine watched him come, then came inside of him shortly after.

_Your sex is on fire_

_Consumed, with what's to transpire_

_Hot as a fever rattling bones_

_I can just taste it_

_If it's not for forever, if it's just tonite_

_Oh, it's still the greatest_

_You, your sex is on fire_

Blaine pulled out of Kurt a little while later and slid easily back into his clothes. Blaine walked over to him and pulled this glorious man into his arms. They started laughing and then Blaine kissed him softly.

"You were awesome tonight, baby."

"Thank you. Some say I am a brilliant actor."

"You are. I'll see you tonight then?"

"Oh Blaine, you'll see me every night."

Kurt said, giving his boyfriend a sweet kiss before walking out of the office. Kurt knew that nobody knew about his boyfriend. He wasn't ready to share him yet, though they'd been together for two years. Blaine was his secret…and it was one he intended to keep…for now.

**A/N2:****Hope you guys enjoyed the little twist at the end. This is probably my first and last foray into the Klaine smut. I'm no good at it. So…read and review!**


End file.
